Blood Drive: Another End
by tashirii
Summary: A version of the Blood Drive /prologue/ where Ayumi and Naomi manage to revive Mayu, but many other things go wrong in return. Ayumi/Mayu. Please don't question my existence or choice of ship. Rated T for lots of blood and stuff.
1. first chapter (ayumi)

**a/n:** this is terrible but here u go pls dont mind me and my stupid ships

"Naomi."

"Y-yes?"

I swallowed, clenching my fist around the handle of the blade.

"We're going to have to cut the palms of our hands, and put our blood into the dish." I said, my voice hoarse with pure fear.

Naomi slowly nodded, the knife in her hand beginning to shake as she cuts the skin of her palm.

I did the same. As the blade ran across, the sharpness dug into what was like my own consciousness. I gritted my teeth, trying hard not to cry out because of the excruciating pain.

The blood collected together, and I began reciting the incantations with a sting on my hand.

I spoke the final word, and the photo of Mayu blew up in flames, leaving nothing behind. The paper doll was unscathed.

"Ayumi… did we do it?!" Naomi panicked. She seemed to have forgotten all about the gash on hef hand. "I-is Mayu alive…?"

I was startled by footsteps above the hidden room.

The footsteps were one after the other. One, two. One, two.

It was strangely robotic, in a way.

I could hear her coughing now. She fell to the floor.

She…  
She could be alive.

"Suzum-!" Naomi began, but I shushed her, placing my hand over her mouth.

I heard Mayu gasp.

She came towards the vault door.  
Her footsteps were real.  
Down the stairs.  
Even closer.  
I saw her.  
She saw us.  
She was alive.  
Every part of her.

"Naomi!? Ayumi!?" she shrieked, tears beginning to flood.

My voice was too broken for words. I threw myself into her arms. She was taller than I remembered.  
"Ayumi! Naomi! I'm so glad you're both okay!"

I felt her put her arms around me. She pulled me closer, and her tears streamed down to her lower jaw.  
Naomi came over, and patted our backs.  
"It's okay now, right?" she said with a smile. She was crying too.

"Yep! We're-"

Mayu was interrupted.

Runes of some sort traced her thighs.

"M-Mayu?!"

Then her arms.  
"Aggh…gh!"

Then her neck.

She cried out in pain as rounded saws began to dig into the skin where the runes had appeared. Blood sprayed out from the wounds, some onto my face.  
The saws were horribly sharp.

Her blood mixed with my tears as I stared in confusion and disbelief.

Mayu fell onto her knees.

"Aaah…YAAAAGHHHHH!" she began to scream. At this rate, she'd be dismembered in a matter of minutes.

Crying, I tried to put out the roaring flame that engulfed Mayu's paper doll. It got weaker, and so did the saws' force.

"AYUMI! NAOMI! HELP, PLEASE!"

I yelled out in frustration, slapping the fire. I couldn't feel the heat anymore.

The saws were almost at breaking point.

Naomi joined me, whacking the fire with her uninjured hand. She tried blowing on it too.

Mayu still groaned, the fire fading.

It burnt out at my last movement.

"It hurts…. It hurts so much!" she shouted, the wounds beginning to recover as the blood stained saws drop to the ground with a metallic clunk.  
I inspected the cuts. I felt them.

They were healing inhumanly quickly, but the thigh marks were going to stay. The neck and arm wounds began to fade.

"Nnnngh…"  
She croaked, still in pain.

I wiped the tears off of her face with my thumbs, then holding her shoulders.

I remembered that so much of this was for her sake.

I looked at her paper doll. Burnt, but still intact. The legs were gone.

Mayu was shaking.

Even though that terrible turn of events only lasted minutes, it felt like hours. Her cries of pain were still trapped in my mind.

My eyes widened as I was struck. In the same places, no less.

I tripped backwards and into the wall. My neck, arms, and thighs were all being pierced. I couldn't move at all.

I lost my vision, and all awareness of anything.

I felt tons of blood leave me as the objects were driven deeper, and deeper into my body.

I must've cried out in pain.

My legs felt weak.

Then, I realised.

Was I going to die in Mayu's place?


	2. second chapter (mayu)

**a/n:** im terrible goodbye

Ayumi was suffering the same fate that I managed to survive, but the saws were much faster at cutting Ayumi's tender skin. The blades were much, much sharper too.

I had no idea what to do.

My eyes were clogged with tears.

My mouth gaped open in pure fear.

I gasped as her paper doll was lit on fire.

It looked like it moved from mine to hers.

The flame roared.

Naomi was trying so hard not to scream.

I couldn't do anything.

Naomi swatted the fire in desperation, while I sat frozen in fear.

My breathing was unusually fast and raspy, as I reached for the fire.

It almost exploded, the amber glow intensifying while Ayumi's shrieks grew louder and more upsetting to hear.  
I was scared. I was so, so scared. It was all going to end.

My life wouldn't be the same.

"AYUMI!" an unfamiliar voice shouted, as quick steps grew louder.

A grown woman scatted a powder of some sort over the paper doll.

"Evil spirits, begone from this world!" she said.  
I was confused, closing my mouth, but still exposing my teeth.

The saws let go from her arms, neck and thighs, splattering her blood onto the floor.

I watched the woman approach Ayumi.

"…S-sister…" Ayumi said, barely audible.

"Ayumi, it's okay. You're fine now."

The older woman hugged her, and-  
And…

Her head.

It…

"No. No… NO!"

Ayumi had already experienced enough.

The blood from her sister splotched the walls and Ayumi's own face.

The lifeless body crashed to the ground, cluttering the pentagram.

I could only watch.

But I…

Naomi held her head, her hands shaking.

Ayumi shivered, her mouth open to scream.

I wanted to scream, too.

We all sat for an hour or so. I wasn't able to count.

What had happened was not to be engraved in our minds.

The body still lied there. As if it waited for us to get up.

Ayumi sniffled, unable to speak a word after screaming out so many of them.

Naomi wasn't moving, but still breathing. She'd been crouched over in that position for the entire time.

She lifted herself up to look at me.

"Mayu, you… you're here, right?"

I nodded, my tears dried.

"Thank God…" she sighed. "Please, help Ayumi. She needs you."

I went over to Ayumi. She kneeled over, still.

A blackish subtance emanated from her body…

"It's… it's the…  
the darkening…." Naomi mumbled, coughing badly.

I shook Ayumi's shoulders.

"Ayumi, PLEASE! Wake up! I'm right here!"

She didn't answer. The shine and glint of her eyes were gone.

I called out her name one more time.

The darkening reached her waist.

I was crying again.

Why won't she answer?! Why is the darkening in effect here?!

It's up to her abdomen.

I had no choice.

Up to her elbows now.

There was absolutely no time to waste.

Cupping her face in my hands, I pulled her head towards mine and kissed her.

The darkening was nearing her shoulders before it dissolved into nothing.

I broke away from the kiss, hugging Ayumi and trying to listen for her heartbeat.

"Please, answer me…"

I begged, squeezing her tighter.

The gentle beat of her heart slowed to normal as I felt her return the hug.

My tears stained her uniform.

I heard her say something.

"Mayu, thank you."  
"Eh?"  
"I said, thank you."

She stroked my hair, as I sniffed back tears.

Her scent was relaxing, despite smelling of candle wax.


	3. third chapter (naomi)

**a/n:** ugh what the hell this is short

After that ordeal, I found it cute how Mayu managed to save Ayumi. Strangely enough.

Although, the scars on Mayu's legs rendered her unable to walk very fast.

I gave Mayu a boost with Ayumi, leading her safely down the mountain path, which was still riddled with trees. The crackle of twigs and branches beneath our feet reminded me of the rotten wood floor of Heavenly Host.

It had been a long time since we entered the actual Shinozaki estate, and it was almost time for the sun to come out.

We'd been through too much today.

"Hey, mind if we rest for a bit?"

Mayu asked me with a smile.

"Sure." I said.

I lowered her down carefully next to a nice clear spot near the base of a thick-rooted tree.

We all sighed, trying to forget the events that aspired that night. Fortunately, walking down a mountain uses up less energy than walking up one, so we had more space in our minds to think.

Even though it was dark, I could see a small hint of sun peer through a thick cloud. Finally, some genuine, natural light.

Whilst looking at the sky for god knows how long, I found that Mayu had fallen asleep, leaning on Ayumi.

I laughed quietly at the blush on Ayumi's face.

"Well, I guess it's time we get going back home. We all need a good sleep."

Ayumi nodded her head in agreement, giving the sleepy Mayu a piggyback down the mountain.

"I see both of you like each other a lot!" I teased, annoying Ayumi.

"Wh-what?! Why would you say that?" she replied. Looks like she wasn't aware of the kiss that Mayu had given her.

"Well, since Mayu kissed you and all…" I said casually. I thought it was necessary.

Ayumi gave me a shocked look. She was blushing a lot, though.

"She k-kissed me?! Really?" she said, speeding up her walking. "…Where?!"

"On your lips."

"Aaaaaghhhh! But…!"

I put a finger to her lips, pointing at Mayu.

"Oh."

Ayumi slowed down to my pace.

Eventually, we reached the train station. 6am.

The sunrise looked nice.

Ayumi put Mayu on the bench, letting the taller girl use her as a pillow of some sort.

I laughed.

In response, Ayumi blushed and mouthed, "Shut up!"

I guess I'm just learning off Seiko.


	4. fourth chapter (ayumi)

**a/n:** THIS IS EVEN SHORTER I CANNOT

I heaved Mayu onto the train once it had arrived. It was virtually empty. It was almost 6, anyway.

Mayu slept softly, leaning on my shoulder. I watched the sunrise with Naomi as I held Mayu's hand.

I sighed deeply. It was a horrible experience, and I regretted trying to remember it all. At least we got out of it alive. But… why?

There was a dried bloodstain on my free hand - probably the scar from when Naomi and I cut our palms. I hope it won't leave a mark.

And my sister… How did she know where I was? Did she do that to save our lives, and did she take our deaths into her own hands?!

I shook my head.

All that mattered now was getting back home safely.

"Naomi, could we stay at your house for a few nights?"

Naomi looked up at me, and nodded.

"Thanks."

I just watched the sun gleam through the clouds until the train screeched to a stop.

I picked Mayu up once again and began walking with Naomi to her house.

I heard her sigh.

She twisted the doorknob, and let us inside.

I kicked my shoes off, and sat Mayu down on the sofa.

I took her shoes off and put it down next to Naomi's.

Sighing, I sat down next to Mayu.

Naomi and I haven't slept for the entire night.

I closed my eyes for a bit.

I didn't dream about anything, but I'm sure I slept. I was awake now.

I opened my eyes to see Mayu's face.

"H-huh?!"

My head was on her lap. When did she wake up?

"Good morning, class rep!"

she said, beaming. She looked so happy, despite blushing a bit. I, however, didn't have the right to criticize her. I was twice as much.

"Good morning, Mayu…"

I sat up, being careful not to hurt her.

"Want something to eat? It's… almost 1." she said, looking up at the clock, and then back to me.

I nodded. "Please."

She kissed me on the forehead before getting up.

"Just wait here, okay?"

I covered my face in pure embarrassement.

I'd have to thank Naomi for letting us stay over.

I let my hands fall into my lap as I sighed deeply again. Where were we going to go from here? We weren't even sure if we were meant to be going to school or not.

I tried turning on the TV.

I switched the channels.

There was a program on about 3 missing girls who haven't attended school for 6 months…

W-wait a second.

What exactly is going on?!


	5. fifth chapter (mayu)

**a/n:** its a bit longer now phew! sixth chapter is almost done, too!

I returned to Ayumi, disappointed that Naomi didn't have much food.

"Ayumi, what is this?" I asked. I began to sweat - were we being watched?

It turned out to be the opposite.

We were missing for six months? It's only been a day!

"Mayu, something isn't right."

She got up, opening the front door.  
I followed closely behind her.

Ayumi gasped as she almost fell straight into what would've been her death.

She stepped back, her hands shaking.

I looked over her shoulder.

Rotten wood lined the walls, ceiling and floor. Holes in the floor that go down for what looks like forever.

A disgusting smell. A horrible presence everywhere you went. A terrible nightmare.

Why are we here?!

Ayumi turned around. I did too.  
The house was gone.

I swallowed, regretting what I was going to say next.

"Wh-where's Naomi…?"

Ayumi grabbed my hand and began walking quickly down the corridors of this horrendous place.

She couldn't keep a steady grip on my hand, so I had to hold on too.

I looked around for Naomi, and we suddenly saw a silhouette of a person metres away from us.

It stood for a while. Looks like it had its back to us…

It was unclear.

"N…Naomi? Is that you?"

Ayumi whispered, tightening her grip on my hand.

The silhouette turned around.

"Aah! Suzume, class rep!"

We were both confused as Naomi ran up to us at quite a high speed, locking us into a hug.

"I missed you guys so, so much!"  
she said, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Naomi, what the heck?!" Ayumi said in a panic. It wasn't everyday Naomi was like this. In fact, it was never.

"Huuuh? Naomi?" she repeated.  
She spun around and gave us a pose.

"It's Seiko! Don'tcha recognise me?"

I gasped. Seiko was alive?

"Not exactly, no." Ayumi said in reply, holding up a pocket mirror and showing it to… Seiko.

"Whaat?! I'm in the sexy beast's body?!"

Ayumi and I nodded in unison.

"Then… the booty's all mine? Literally?!"  
Ayumi and I _slowly_ nodded in unison.

She yelled happily.

This was definitely Seiko, without a doubt.  
But in Naomi's body.

We had no idea what Seiko was doing here. Or what we were doing here.

Ayumi spoke up, holding her head up high. I was still taller than her.

"We should go back where we came from."

She grabbed… Seiko, and took her to where I stood.  
"You two walk in front of me."

Seiko snickered and began to mock Ayumi.

"Eeeh, you scared, class rep?"

"N-no! I just…"  
She wrapped herself around my back, pressing her forehead onto the nape of my neck.

"Mayu, help me."

I sighed, in content rather than annoyance. "Seiko, stop teasing Ayumi."

"Alright, alright~" she said, putting her hands behind her head. We walked back to where Ayumi and I first entered this traumatic place again. Ayumi let go of me (and I wasn't happy with that) and walked in front of me to turn the doorknob.

"Wait a sec!" Seiko yelled, reaching out a hand to stop Ayumi.  
She turned to look at Seiko.

"What?"

"Could I write Naomi something?"

"U-uh, sure."

It was pretty weird hearing Seiko say Naomi's name again, especially since she was in her body. Seiko fumbled around in Naomi's skirt pockets and found her phone. I figured she opened the memo app, and began writing at a tremendously enthusiastic speed.

With the last tap of a button, she grinned and nearly slammed the screen shut.

She put the phone back into the pocket. "Let's go!"

Ayumi nodded and opened the door.

As we opened the door, we saw a familiar sight… the outside of Naomi's house.

We looked behind us, and there was the house in its entirety.  
It was really confusing…  
Was this some type of portal?  
Were we ever able to go outside again?  
Sighing in unison, we returned to the living room.

"Huh? Mayu… Ayumi?" Naomi said. She was holding two plastic bags full of groceries all of a sudden. So she was out shopping?

It appears she went back to normal again upon entering the house.

"Naomi?" I replied, eyeing said girl. Was she back to normal?

She sighed in relief or something.

"Phew. For a second I felt like I saw Seiko…"

I swallowed, looking at Ayumi.  
She nodded.

"Naomi, could you check the memo app on your phone, please?"

"Oh, um… okay."

**a/n:** yes, seiko is here. was there. although i found it hard to describe, seiko is basically in naomi's body. you dig? you dig


	6. sixth chapter (naomi)

**a/n: **sorry this is a bit late but seven and eight are done so he..hehe...

I checked my pockets for my phone, and found it in the right-hand side pocket.

I took out the phone, and tapped on the memo app.

Hey, Naomi, you sexy beast! \\(V)/

So, I've been here for the longest time ever (~) And I miss you (and your ass) so, so much!

When Suzume and the class rep open the door, they actually open the portal to -! Strange, huh? (ovo) And apparently I take over your sweet body when they enter -! I'm so luckyyyy! (3) Anyway, I hope we can see each other again soon! I'll be waiting!

-From Seiko Shinohara

P.S. I still want to marry you, and hug you, and kiss you!

I began to cry as I read that message. I was so happy Seiko was still with us. So happy!

But there as one thing I didn't understand. Some parts were blacked out, like when Mayu's face in the photo we used for the ritual was blacked out.

I wiped my tears, and showed it to Mayu and Ayumi.

"Mayu, Ayumi, what do you think the blacked out parts say?"

They looked confused.

"Well, Seiko didn't say anything about it blacking out like that," Ayumi said, tilting her head to the side.

"The way that it looks is really familiar..." Mayu began, tapping her chin in thought. "...but I can't really remember."

It looked all squidgy and... eugh, at the same time. It was pure black with no interruptions of other colours seeping into it.

I closed the app, and my mouth opened a bit in surprise.

The wallpaper of my phone had changed. To an amount of blackish marks on a rotting wall.

"H-hey, are you two seeing this?" I asked, my hand beginning to shake.

"Wh... what the hell?!" Ayumi shrieked, taking out her phone."Mine is the same, too!"

Mayu gasped a little. "Mine, as well..."

What could this mean? Was it the darkening again? What's even real anymore?!

A stomach grumbled loudly.

Ayumi laughed nervously.

Mayu and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up! Neither of you have eaten!" she said, blushing a bit.

Mayu smiled, picking up one of the plastic bags and pouring out the contents. "Then why don't we eat?"

I had a worried look on my face. This was much more than what I had bought before.

But, it doesn't matter.

As I ate a bit, I sat on the couch worrying about the phone wallpapers, the blackout of the words, and Seiko...

Until, all the lights in the house shut off.

I heard Mayu scream a little.

"Wait, is this a power cut?!"

"Hang on, I've got a candle we can light!"

I heard the strike of a match, and saw a flame.

The candle was lit, and our faces were lit with a warm orange glow.

"Careful, okay?" I heard Mayu say, as Ayumi nodded.

Ayumi held the candle and began walking over to the light switch, which was by the door.

Mayu screamed, as I heard a thud next to me. I saw a hand reach out from where she had been... taken?!

"M-Mayu! Where are you?!"

Ayumi brought the candle over to where Mayu sat.

She wasn't there.

"MAYU!"

We heard the door shut, and I stood up in fear. Why now?!

"Naomi, we have to go after her!" she said, her eyes about to burst into tears. But still, she remained strong, almost shattering the candle with the grip she had on it.

I nodded, running ahead of Ayumi to open the door that Mayu had disappeared into.

I have no idea what or why this is happening.

Someone, help...

Please...


	7. seventh chapter (ayumi)

**a/n: **im so sorry

I was horribly angry and upset and couldn't think straight at all.

Naomi opened the door, and we were back in the supposed Heavenly Host lookalike.

"Oh! Class rep!" Naomi said. I figured Seiko was back. "Where's Suzume?" she asked me. Only Seiko used Mayu's nickname, so I assumed I was correct.

"I don't know..." I began, my voice broken from guilt. I wasn't able to protect her. "...she was taken by some sort of spirit."

"Whaaaat?!" Seiko screamed. I shushed her.

"Someone might hear us. Keep it down."

"Oh, okay, got it~" she whispered back.

I let the candle lead us through the school.

Every step we took caused the rotten timber planks to creak.

So I thought to myself - was Seiko trapped here? She seems to stop using Naomi once we enter the house again. She doesn't seem to be able to get out from Naomi while she's in this place. She shares short memories with Naomi, since Naomi seemed to have known about the door... somehow. Or maybe because Mayu was taken into there. My guess is that she was with us the entire time. When we performed the ritual, went on the train... all of the things we did before.

And we didn't even notice her.

She's masking her feelings with the happiness she felt when she was able to talk to me and Mayu. She still has those feelings, since the only person she's unable to talk to is Naomi. The content of the memo she wrote says it all.

While we're on the topic of memos...

"Seiko, what was the place you mentioned in the memo?" I asked, my pace slowing down.

"Heavenly Host Middle School. Why?"

_Middle_ School?

Mayu was in danger.

I had to find her.

Right now.

"Seiko... Is anyone else here?"

She froze.

A shadow appeared in front of us, taller than me.

It hovered towards us. If it had legs, it didn't use them.

I took one step back.

Seiko took two steps back.

It stopped moving.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!"

A deafening scream echoed through the hallway.

The shadow charged towards me, and I was unable to move.

"AAAAAGGHHHHHHH!"

I began hyperventilating, and started losing my grip on the candle.

"Class rep! Oh my god, get off her!"

I saw Seiko trying to kick the shadow, but to no avail.

I managed to hold the candle up to the shadow's face.

"Mayu...?!"

She screamed into my face again, her hands aimed at my neck.

"MAYU!"

Seiko gasped, trying to pry Mayu off of me.

"Suzume, what's wrong with you?!"

Mayu's eyes stared into mine as she began to strangle me.

I choked. "Sei...ko! Hel...p!"

I looked at Mayu. Her cheeks were stained with blood.

Seiko managed to get Mayu off of my neck. I gasped for breath as I stumbled towards Mayu again.

"Mayu, listen to me! It's Ayumi!"

I shouted at her, while Seiko held her by the arms, making her unable to run.

She tried pulling away from Seiko, but that didn't work. I heard her growl and I saw her eyes filled with the darkening.

I said her name again.

"Mayu, please! JUST WAKE UP!"

I shook her shoulders, my throat beginning to hurt badly from her hands before and shouting her name.

She punched my nose, screaming.

It throbbed like hell, and it started bleeding. I stumbled back again. Mayu's breathing was heavy and loud.

"Rep, I can't hold Suzume for much longer!" I heard Seiko yell. She was struggling to keep hold of Mayu.

I wiped the blood from my nose and took Mayu by her shirt, grabbing the area under her neck.

"Mayu! Say something! I'm right here, you IDIOT!"

Mayu gasped, falling to her knees.

She coughed badly.

I saw blood on her back - a large, claw shaped splatter.

My nose started bleeding again, an unhealthy amount of blood spilling onto the floor and my uniform.


	8. eighth chapter (mayu)

**a/n:** yeah well theres no spoilers i just took the opening and kaboom i just added and added and added u see (also bonus: spot the satoshi joke)

I felt like I had been freed from some sort of unventilated space. Or an airtight room.

I coughed heavily, my arms barely keeping myself upright.

It felt like something was stuck in my throat.

I tried sitting up, and I saw Naomi and Ayumi in front of me. Ayumi had loads of blood on her sleeves, and more on her bottom lip and the floor in front of her. Naomi looked at me worriedly, her hands on her the left side of her chest.

"Suzume, you okay?"

My arms felt like they were going to drop off or something, my legs were numb and my head was spinning. However, I was sure it was Seiko feeling concerned.

"…Probably not…" I hesitantly replied.

Ayumi held out her bloodied hand.

"Sorry about the blood, but here, I'll help you."

I took her hand and she pulled me up. I felt myself blush.

Shaking my head, I looked at Ayumi's face.

"Hey, what happened to your nose?"

I held her face in my hand, wiping a bit of the blood off with my thumb.

"Y-you punched me." she said, blatantly.

I did?

"Really?! I wouldn't do that!" I said in reply, frowning. When did I do that?

"Well…" She coughed. "…you did. And it hurt a lot…"

I frowned more. I hugged her in apology.

"I'm sorry, Ayumi." I sighed. She hugged me back. "What happened exactly?"

"You were screaming, and you strangled me… but then Seiko got you off me, and then you punched me…" she began, her voice on the verge of disappearing entirely. "Your eyes were filled with the darkening, too…"

"I'm really sorry…"

"Can't you two just kiss already?!" Seiko yelled, her eyes shining.

I blushed intensely.

"Seiko, shush! We shouldn't be talking about that!" Ayumi retaliated, breaking away from the hug.

I agreed, pouting at Seiko.

"Sorry, sorry!~ But you should! You'd look so, so cute!"

"Seiko, shut up!"

My back began to sting as I straightened myself. I felt blood drip from somewhere on my back too. It throbbed horribly as I tried to touch it - and my hand returned smothered in blood.

There was something… strange about it, though. It was a deeper and darker shade of red than I thought, comparing it to Ayumi's. But I remembered once hearing everyone's blood is a different shade of red, so I dismissed it.

"Should we investigate? Or go back?" I asked, trying to resist the pain that engulfed my spine.

"But… you two are hurt, so we should probably go back…" Seiko suggested.

"That's true. We should rest safely while we can." Ayumi added, holding my hand again. "Can you walk fine?"

I nodded.

We walked back to the door again.

Seiko twisted the doorknob.

The door didn't open.

**a/n:** did u see the joke? lmao (edit: no. there is no satoshi. lmao i just did that for nothing sorry for the misleading joke)


	9. ninth chapter (seiko)

**a/n: **sorry for the wait! here's a (hopefully) longer chapter!

I shook the door desperately. It was like it was just a decoration now, stuck to the wall and unable to move. I looked over at the injured class rep and Suzume, who had shocked looks on their faces.

"Ahh, goddammit!" I grunted as I kicked the door in annoyance as my efforts were wasted. "You two… I'm really sorry."

"No hard feelings, Seiko…" Ayumi replied, wiping more blood off her nose. "I guess we should try to find an infirmary - it's likely we'll be able to find something to treat our wounds…"

I nodded, heaving Mayu onto my shoulder again. I held back tears as I was prevented from seeing Naomi again for a longer time.

We walked for around half an hour. Despite it being a middle school (and Heavenly Host, no less), there were barely any people here, alive or dead. I didn't even see a soul the entire time I was trapped here.

Then, I realised. I've seen the infirmary around here before.

"Hey, I think it's in this room…" I said, pointing at a shabby door that was lazily left open. I steered us over to the door, and opened it. Luckily for us, it wasn't locked. Strangely enough, it looked just like the one that Naomi and I went to before, but more spacy. It was dark, too, and Ayumi quickly lit a candle. It shone on all of the beds and cabinets and dividers, giving us a safe view of the entire room. Not a soul was present in this room, and it was like a weight off our shoulders.

I rested Mayu on the bed carefully. "I'll look for some bandages. Stay together, alright~?" I said, flashing them a peace sign. I observed the medicinal cabinets.

They were lined with various bottles of pills and other medicine, all with the labels burnt or ripped off somehow. Fortunately, I found a small box filled to the brim with plasters and bandages for physical injuries and such. It was strangely clean, as if someone had brought them here untouched.

I carried the box to where the class rep and Suzume sat. "Mind if I start on Suzume?" I asked them both.

"G-go ahead." Suzume replied, turning around to make it easier for me to wrap the bandage across her back. She took off her shirt too, exposing the huge scar. The blood was a deeper shade of red than I thought. But, at least it stopped bleeding.

Taking out a roll of the bandages, I stretched it out across her back. I didn't want to get distracted, but she has really pretty shoulders. Ayumi seems to have noticed too. She was trying her best not to stare.

I laughed. Ayumi covered her face in embarrassment and turned her body around. I continued wrapping the bandage around from her right shoulder to her lower waist on the left side. It was able to cover the whole scar, thankfully.

I learnt all this ever since my mom left me, since I had to take care of my siblings. She taught a lot about this kind of thing, and I'm glad she did.

Once I was done, I patted Mayu on the shoulder. "There! I hope it doesn't hurt too much now." I said, smiling. "And class rep, you can look back now."

She turned back around, sighing. She was still blushing, too. I stepped over to where she sat on the bed, and Mayu turned back around, dangling her legs off the bed, one after the other.

I put my hand under Ayumi's chin.

Her nose wasn't broken or anything. But it was in pretty bad shape. Mayu seemed to pack quite a punch. Literally.

It was red and the blood seemed to have dried, which looked uncomfortable. Unfortunately, I didn't really know how to treat her injury."Sorry, rep, but I guess you'll just have to clean it up…" I told her, returning my hand to my side.

Ayumi sighed and nodded. "It's okay. As long as none of us are hurt too badly." She wiped more blood off her mouth with her hand.

I sat myself down in between them. "It's okay if we stay together, right?" Mayu spoke up, leaning on my shoulder. I grinned.

It would probably look weird for Naomi to be grinning like this.

I looked up at the ceiling, remembering the stuff that just happened. Me seeing them again… Mayu suffering from the darkening…

I saw a red mark on the ceiling.

It was… moving?

I tapped Ayumi's hand. "H-hey, rep, please, could you point the candle up to the ceiling?"

"Eh? Oh… right."

She moved her candle upwards, illuminating the ceiling with a peculiar glow. Mayu looked up too.

It was a message, written in sickly crimson blood.

S AVE

M E

I

MIGHT D

IE

PLEAS

E

M A YU

A YUMI

S

EIKO


End file.
